VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 5
Characters * Miranda Shrieve * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester * Tig Rafelson Location * Gotham City, NJ * November 7th 2015, 0300 Local Time VOX Archive * Sam Winchester: partially closed, footsteps: 2 instances, sigh Where are we? * Dean Winchester: Uh, good question... footsteps We're still in Gotham. I know that much, but... * Sam Winchester: How do you know we're in Gotham? * Dean Winchester: The smell, mostly. chuckle But there's a Gotham Gazette in the trash next to you. * Sam Winchester: Huh... pause Oh, Dean, check this out. pape rustling * Dean Winchester: chuckle Dumpster diving, Sammy? Really? * Sam Winchester: Funny... Jerk. rustling * Dean Winchester: scoff Dude! There's garbage juice all over this and you just swat me with it? groan * Sam Winchester: Just read it. * Dean Winchester: "Scarecrow Behind Bars?" pause Okay, this isn't our kinda thing, Sammy. In this city, Scarecrow is a well-known- * Sam Winchester: paper crinkling Not the headline, Jerk. This story here... * Dean Winchester: Okay, uh, yeah this could be something here. Steve Shoemaker murdered in his home. It says here his daughter found him in a locked room and his eyes were bleeding. * Sam Winchester: More than that. They were practically liquefied. * Dean Winchester: Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him? * Sam Winchester: Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone. * Dean Winchester: What's the official cause of death? Does it say? crinkling * Sam Winchester: Exploding eyeballs? * Dean Winchester: That's a first for me... Still it might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing. * Sam Winchester: What did you just say to me? When is anything just something in our line of work? scoff How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death? * Dean Winchester: Uh, almost never. * Sam Winchester: Exactly. * Dean Winchester: All right, sigh let's go talk to the daughter... after we find our car. pause Hey, wait a sec, Sammy... You okay? * Sam Winchester: Considering everything? Sure... * Dean Winchester: No, I'm not talking anout all that. These last few days you've been so focused on wanting to find Dad and kill that demon and now you just see something hanky in the paper and want to sidetrack to investigate? What gives? * Sam Winchester: sigh I still want to find Dad, but... Where do we look? scoff Our one lead didn't mention anything about where Dad's at now. And as for killing the demon? Uh, we probably want to have a plan in place because if we do kill him, scoff I might become him! chuckle * Dean Winchester: Okay, yeah... That's a good point, Sammy. I'll give you that. Okay, so new plan? We save some people. We hunt some things. The family business. Awesome. I can get behind that. * Sam Winchester: Until we get some more leads to find Dad or we work out a plan to deal with Azazel, yeah... That's our best bet. sigh What? * Dean Winchester: What what? * Sam Winchester: You have a look. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Yeah, I feel like I'm forgetting something. * Sam Winchester: footsteps What's that? * Tig Rafelson: opens, footsteps Dean! * Dean Winchester: snap, chuckle That's what I forgot! * Miranda Shrieve: footsteps Damnit, Tig! slammed shut * Tig Rafelson: footsteps Dean Condom! I'm going to strangle you! * Dean Winchester: chuckle Hey, sorry, Tig... Sammy here just needed some fresh air. He got bad news. * Tig Rafelson: scoff Yeah? Bad news? I'm bad news when I'm in good mood. When you stand me up? I'm extra bad news. Okay? We clear on that? * Dean Winchester: Uh... sure. * Miranda Shrieve: footsteps I'm sorry about this. sigh Tig, let's leave them be. They're probably on a hunt. * Dean Winchester: No, it's fine. We think we just landed a case, but we can't pursue our lead right now. It'll have to wait until morning. So, uh, look, let me make this up to you, Tig. How about I... chuckle Ah, perfect! Look right there! How about we go across the street and buy you a Big Belly Burger and a Belly Buster Shake and we'll catch up? Sound good? * Tig Rafelson: Yeah? Okay... but you also need to take me on your case! * Miranda Shrieve: Not happening, Tig. * Tig Rafelson: scoff Why the hell not? * Miranda Shrieve: Because you're not ready! * Tig Rafelson: The hell I'm not! I've been hunting things for years before Andrew dropped me off with you. * Miranda Shrieve: Yeah, and the only reason Andrew was able to do that is because you didn't know how to actually end a vampire after you behead them. scoff All your talk about having killed dozens of vampires is bogus when you realize that you just went around pissing vampires off. * Tig Rafelson: scoff Yeah, well, Th- Dean here was the one who taught me how to kill vampires. Blame him. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Whoa, hold on. I didn't teach you how to gank anything except demons. * Tig Rafelson: No, you told me that you kill vampires by beheading them. * Dean Winchester: sigh That was conversation... chuckle That wasn't a lesson... and I didn't get a chance to finish as we were distracted by a horde of demons! sigh It doesn't matter. Let's go eat. * Filter: Footsteps: 4 instances * Miranda Shrieve: What's the lead? * Sam Winchester: Oh, uh, we're going to talk to the daughter of a potential victim. * Miranda Shrieve: Oh... How old's the daughter? * Sam Winchester: Uh, I don't know. I think the paper mentioned she was a teenager. * Miranda Shrieve: Hmm, on second thought you should probably take Tig. * Tig Rafelson: Seriously? * Dean Winchester: Oh, I don't- * Miranda Shrieve: Tig is a teenager. You two think you're going to have any luck talking to a teenage girl? scoff * Tig Rafelson: Oh, yes, thank you, Miri! chuckle This is gonna be so lit! * Miranda Shrieve: Chill, kiddo... I'm going too. * Dean Winchester: Whoa, hold on. I didn't say anything about making this a join-operation- * Filter Ends * Miranda Shrieve: clatter See this? This is an ARGUS badge. I know all about your criminal record, Dean... * Dean Winchester: Oh, expletive me... * Miranda Shrieve: The only reason I'm not hauling you in is because I'm a hunter, not a hypocrite. We're going. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4. * Story continues in VOX Box: Friends Old and New Prologue. Links and References * VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Miranda Shrieve/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Tig Rafelson/Appearances Category:Creature Commandos/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances